I Like It (Cardi B, Bad Bunny and J Balvin song)
|artist = , , and |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dg = / / |nogm = 2 |difficulty = Mediumhttps://prnt.sc/ozcouq |effort = Lowhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewW11iSIGRQ |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = Yellow-Grey/Bordeaux Red/Blue (Bar) |gc= / / |lc = |alt = |pictos = 120 |kcal = |dura = 4:13 |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Byi348cHP6K/ |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Céline Baron (P2) Fabso Ouatéveur (P3) }}"I Like It" by , , and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers consists of two men and a woman. Each dancer is surrounded by a different colored outline. P1 P1 is a man with short, black, curly hair. He wears a red bandanna around his head, a pair of black sunglasses, a brown blazer with a dark gold damask pattern, a yellow shirt, a bronze chain necklace, a pair of black pants with red and dark gold patterns, and a pair of yellow and black sneakers. He also wears a single gold bangle in his left arm and golden rings. His outline is red. P2 P2 is a woman. She wears a pair of black sunglasses with red frames, a pair of light gold hoop earrings, bronze necklaces, a red head wrap, blazer, and side-cut pants with blue flower petals, and a pair of gold ankle-strap high heels. She also wears golden bangles in both wrists and golden rings in her left hand. Her outline is blue. P3 P3 is a man with mid-length hair in cornrows and a short, black beard. He wears a pair of black sunglasses with bronze frames, a blue romper with a red houndstooth pattern, a thin, black leather belt, a bronze necklace, and a pair of orange loafers with pink socks. He also wears a golden bangle with a black strap in his left wrist. His outline is yellow. Background The background takes place in a room with glass walls. There are also square glass tiles on the floor that glow on occasion. Throughout the routine, the color scheme of the room changes in correspondence to each coach. Exceptions include the intro and outro. At those times, the room becomes dark (save for the purple floor) with spinning purple outlines of diamonds everywhere. During each verse, the room switches to one color scheme, in order of P2, P1, and P3. Throughout each verse, the tile under each leading coach lights up, while the floor consists of diamond patterns. While P2 takes the floor, the room is hot pink; a backdrop zooms up towards P2 and the walls have thin, pink flowers that slowly spin around. A purple slash flashes behind P2 when the verse occurs. While P1 takes the floor, the left backdrop is yellow, another wall is black, and the floor is orange. The walls have orange patterns during P1 s performance, as well as a flashing orange slash. When P3 takes the floor, the right backdrop zooms up, and leaf patterns cover every wall. There is also a flashing blue slash on the right backdrop. At every chorus, the walls turn black and each backdrop splits between yellow, pink, and blue to match the dancers. Each coach s design present in the verses appear on the corresponding backdrops. The floor shines purple, with a long, brighter runway under each coaches feet. Afterwards, the designs on the backdrops soon turn into thin lines, with the lines retaining each coaches respective colors. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your right arm up, move your left arm to the right, then run to the left. Gold Move 2: This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move: *'P3:' Point to the left with your right arm. *'P2:' Point to the left with your right arm while your left hand is on your hips. *'P1:' Move your right arm diagonally up. Ilikeit gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Ilikeit_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Ilikeit gm 2 p3.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) Ilikeit gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Ilikeit gm 2 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Ilikeit_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''I Like It'' is the second song by Cardi B in the series. *''I Like It'' is the second song by Bad Bunny in the series. *''I Like It'' is the fifth song by J Balvin in the series. *"B**ch", "n***as", "b***hes", "s**t", " ", " ", " ", " ", and "hookah"https://www.instagram.com/p/B3HVHx1Hbo6/ are censored. **"B**ch" in the line "Bad b**ch make him nervous" is replaced with "chick". *''I Like It'' samples the Blackout Allstars song of the same name. **This happens to be the first time in that a song from was sampled. It is followed by The Time (Dirty Bit). Gallery Game Files I LIKE IT.png|''I Like It'' Promotional Images ilikeit promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay ilikeit teaser instagram 1.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Byahn-GD8JJ/ ilikeit teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137026435271602177 Ilikeit teaser instagram 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Ilikeit twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter) ilikeit p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) Jd16-songrequest-iframe-bg.png|Promotional coaches (P2/P3) Behind the Scenes Ilikeit rehearsals.png|Rehearsals of the routine Others Ilikeit thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Ilikeit thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Cardi B, Bad Bunny & J Balvin - I Like It Official Music Video Teasers I Like It - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Like It - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay I Like It - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Bad Bunny Category:Songs by Cardi B Category:Songs by J Balvin Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Céline Baron Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Fabso Ouatéveur